


Facades of Flatland

by Foxtron



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Annoyed Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Dark Dipper Pines, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon!Dipper Pine, Dipper Pines Is A Literal Pine Tree, Dipper Pines Is Not Amused, Dipper Pines is a Mess, Dipper Pines is not ‘Dipper’ yet, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, M/M, Made For Each Other, Other, Protective Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtron/pseuds/Foxtron
Summary: Bill Cipher, Inter-dimensional Dream Demon feared across the multiverse as terror personified-is only one half of the equation this time.Somethinginterfered in Bill Cipher’s early life this go-round, and Bill might have just met his match.(Isa Pine Tree shape really that much of an anomaly in Flatland?)





	Facades of Flatland

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I.... really should not be writing this. But I can’t work on any of my Hitman stuff without wanting to scream so like. Here’s this! 
> 
> (Also, apparently I can also work on _‘So is this a you wanna sleep with me thing or a Sky thing because really, you're not being very specific.’_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Which is.... weird. Again. So maybe expect that soon.”_  
> 

* * *

 

_🔻_

_p kvu'a zhf h dvyk_

_iba zapss, fvb ahrl tf iylhao huk zalhs aol aopunz p ruvd_

 🔺

* * *

In a hauntingly beautiful place not many persons visit in the waking world, a being of immense compassion gazed onward towards a singular event that had never happened in this, or any other universe before.

The consciousness that watches over this place and all of it’s effects, knows that despite or perhaps because of the way this story ends, it starts just like any other. Two boys that meet in the most common of circumstances.

One craves rebellion, an all encompassing drive forever forward, he is glutinous and proud, arrogant and impatient, the being knows. He's unlike anything anyone's ever seen before in the flat, dull colored place he calls home, shining like gold glinting in a madman's eye. He sears his way through every opposition and if he doesn't die young in a blaze of supernova glory, his name will go down in history for the horrific greatness he'll one day achieve.

The being takes a slow lap around it's giant home watching the two boys grow, slowly, deliberately. But were not at that part of the story yet, as of now, that cruel forest fire is nothing more than a candle light flickering harshly against all who approach it carelessly. Acid sharp baby teeth ready to snap.

The other boy though.. The being turns slowly to focus more of its kind, neutral energy on the more surprising of the two.

He is the one people will forget willingly. Forever lingering, apathetically hidden in the shadow cast by the ever hungry maw of the only being that _always_ stayed, always in front of him, ready to defend or mock, craved _knowledge_ like no other. He is a scholar, The Scholar, a reckless researcher of forbidden information no matter the cost. He devours, ensnares, hordes like any Great Dragon whatever he can find that interests him. Stories, books, secrets, _rumors_. He is a person who hates deeply and wholeheartedly but rarely does he hate at all. He is ruthless in the face of authority, selfish and paranoid towards most everyone and if the first boy is pain and volcanic fire and cruel, cruel ambition, then this boy was obsession and frozen earth, a box of judgmental wrath wrapped up in a disdain so cold nothing and no one could thaw it.

The omnipresent being smiled at the sight of the younger of the two, his surprising boy, dropping everything to march into his library equivalent and demand to be allowed entrance.

But we're also not at _that_ part of the story yet either.

Right now, before all the world ending parties and world saving tricks, before accidental betrayal and before renewed friendship, before forgiveness and before grudges lasting eons, before mistakes and before never ending rage. We have two boys who meet like any other two boys had ever or would ever meet. It's a simple story, really. At least the start is.

After that point?

  

Things start to get _**wild**_.

 

The Axolotl chuffed to itself in humor as it swam around in the endless sea that was the place between multiverses.

Yes _,_ a very common start to a friendship for any species, the Axolotl supposed. Oh? The Axolotl turned to look at one of the many multiverses that had this life as nothing more than a story to be read. What's that, child of stories? You thought they were _human_? No, oh no you silly disbelieving thing, this is the start of a friendship that changes worlds and topples dictatorships. This is a friendship that outlasts species and changes the multiverse as you know it to be. This is a friendship, a partnership, a _deal_ between two Dream Demons that fought for more.

Although…. The Axolotl turned back towards both boys as their meeting grew closer and closer, they aren't quite what they will be one day, not yet. Right now, before everything, they are two simple shapes. A freak, a Irregular Heptagon and a would-be merchant, an Equilateral Triangle.

Two shapes that culturally should never have interacted to begin with. Two beings that fate had never meant to meet here. But Bill Cipher, as the Axolotl knew, has never been one to bow to fate, and the boy formally and eventually known as Dipper Pines, freak of his race, outcast, had learned that nothing comes to someone like him without a hell of a lot of spite.

They were never supposed to meet.

 

But when they did-

 

" _The names Bill Cipher!” A small yellow Triangle grinned cheekily, too many teeth in his eye to ever be considered anything other then vaguely threatening._

 

-time trembled-

 

_“...I'm an Irregular Heptagon." A very small, grey Irregular Heptagon stared back, unimpressed at the other shape. "But I'm sure you already knew that. What do you want?"_

 

-the multiverse rippled-

 

 _“Well, I heard from a gossipy little line that someone_ _important_ _broke into the Circular last night." The other shape continued cheerfully, blatantly ignoring the others outright hostility._

 

-and Fate redirected.

 

_The Irregular Heptagon's eye widened before narrowing. "And that's got what to do with me, exactly?" He questioned._

 

Yes, The Axolotl knew, no one had been expecting this.

 

_The other shape just laughed harshly, his bright gold-yellow side shining like burnished metal. "It's got a lot to do with you when your caught on camera taking the High Circle's Forbidden Books List." The triangle, Bill he said his name was, moved closer incredibly fast. To fast to move away from before he was snaking an arm around and between the Irregular Heptagon's top and bottom points. "Not that anyone else knows." The shape let an anxiety filled moment pass. "Yet, anyways."_

 

Hadn't even thought it would be possible to change the fate of Bill Cipher so thoroughly.

 

_The Irregular Heptagon scowled at the pushy, annoying triangle. Not that he was getting much success with escaping. "I don't know what your talking about! And let me go!"_

 

But, and the almighty being knew not many would understand, Bill Cipher had always been one of his favored consciousnesses.

 

_Bill pulled him in tighter cutting them both on each other's surprisingly sharp edges. "But I like your style, kid! Not many shapes would be willing to anger one of those holier-than-thou, self righteous assholes and then take everything in the house that wasn't nailed down! " Bill sighed adoringly, "It was beautiful to watch."_

 

He could be so good if only something had changed for the sharp edged shape. He could be everything he had always told Stanford Pines he was in most universes.

 

_But his mocking eye swept done to pin the Irregular Heptagon with his gaze. "Not that it'll do you much good once they get the video." A cruel glint danced wickedly in his single, yellow eye. "You're sides will be torn off so fast you won't even be able to pray to The Sphere."_

 

A muse for all mad scientists, a being of creation and color, the wildness of the multiverse made being. Fire is always beautiful and dangerous but it doesn't always need to be disastrous.

 

_The Irregular Heptagon stared blankly up at Bill. Before his eye began to twitch. For the first time since he'd approached the Irregular Heptagon the Shape known as Bill Cipher looked.. unsure. The Irregular Heptagon pushed away from the other shape to brace his hands on his black knees, cackling all the while._

 

The being known as the Axolotl had always hoped that one day a Bill Cipher could be saved. Even he, great God that they all claimed he was, had no true clue how this small reincarnated soul might change things.

 

" _Oh, Sphere!" The Irregular Heptagon unsteadily rose up wiping a tear away from his watery eye. "I'd heard the 'Great' Bill Cipher was actually hard to trick!"_

_The Irregular Heptagon turned away and started walking from a wide red eyed Bill who looked ready to commit murder at that slight. "But you're just like everyone else, aren't you? I'm a freak so I also have to be incompetent."_

_The back of the Irregular Heptagon darkened to a charcoal grey as the shape continued on his way, but he didn't leave before calling out one last taunt to the supposed 'Great’ Bill Cipher. “Check those tapes again, Cipher. You'll only find yourself when you and that one other, whats-his-shape, broke in."_

_The Irregular Heptagon stopped abruptly right before he passed the doorframe, like he'd just remembered something shocking. Body tilted to the side in thought as he rubbed a inquisitive finger right under his eye, before snapping triumphantly, "Kryptos! That's his name! And wait… isn't that your cousin?” The  Irregular Heptagon snickered, “Not that you advertise it much. You know though, the one who, if he gets into_ _**anymore** trouble _ _might be executed?" The Irregular Heptagon shook his head sadly, "Poor thing. I really wouldn't want to be him if those tapes get leaked."_

 

But The Axolotl was beyond excited, for the first time in this universe's _past/present/future_ to find out.

 

_The Irregular Heptagon turned back towards Bill Cipher, his normally blank, apathetic face grinning widely from side to side. "Try again next time, Cipher. I'll be waiting."_

 

Maybe, just maybe.. this time Bill Cipher might just get his happy ending. At least by everyone else’s standards. 

 

_Bill Cipher, self-named, Equilateral Triangle, Revolutionist, Anarchist, all around intelligent guy, gaped as he blushed bright, baby pink from his bottom points all the way to his top._

 

The Axolotl couldn't hardly wait.

 

* * *

_🔺_

_aolyl fvb nv, zhcpun tl myvt vba vm aol jyvdk_

_mpyl vu mpyl, dl'yl uvythssf rpsslylz_

_🔻_

* * *

 

 


End file.
